Dita My Only One
by Fan Fiction killer
Summary: Hibiki looses his love, and finds out just how far into madness he can get. takes place right before second stage ending
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND

The dreads are in a fight to close a black hole created by harvest

" Hey! Stay away, it's dangerous!" Hibiki yelled at Dita as she tried to enter the shield.

" I want to help you because…" a slight pause as Dita gathered her thoughts. "Because, I like you Mr. Alien and I always will. I know I'm stupid, but you always been there for me. So, Mr. Alien, I will protect you, Hibiki, " Dita said with a smile on her face. Dita didn't care how dangerous it was. What's was on her mind now was to help Hibiki to close the black hole. "I Love You Hibiki!"

"Cut the crap Dita where in a battle, Dita, " Hibiki yelled. He accelerated his Vanguard towards Dita, trying to help her in. But it was too late. Dita's Dread blew up due to sheer pressure put on the Dread made by the black hole. Bits and pieces of her dread were scattered in all directions. Seeing his beloved girl die in front of his eyes really broke his heart. He screamed. He pledged to stop the black hole and destroy the Terrestrial ship with his own hands. As his Vanguard was severely damaged, Hibiki struggled to closed the black hole while Jura , Meia and others watched from outside of the shield. Finally, he did it with Pexis help. After that, every Dread returned to the ship, Nirvana, while the other battleships from Meranasu, Tarak and Mejer went back to their positions.

Upon arriving back on the Nirvana Hibiki was already sick to his stomach. Her words kept echoing in his head "I love you Hibiki!" Eventually his Vanguard was stationed and everyone was waiting for him to burst out. Hibiki though didn't come out. He just sat there and cried. At first to himself and then almost yelling. Everyone aboard the Nirvana felt sad for him. Hours later he was still crying but now speaking only in tongues that were not supposed to be heard, and could only be translated by men. This tongue was meant for secret conversations happened the men get caught by women and needed to communicate. Most of the crew crawled out of the docking bay and just went to bed. It was too sad to party. Hibiki on the other hand cried himself to sleep, still in the vanguard. Parfet who had been in the Pexis room during this time and noticed that the Pexis seemed to be acting up. Parfet in her mind new that the Pexis had protected Dita and that she was safe, somewhere...

The next day Parfet had been ordered to open Hibiki's Vanguard hatch. Duero was at her side ready to treat any injuries on spot. When the doors were opened first came that poof of air to unseal the cockpit from the vanguard. Then however there was Hibiki... asleep, his shit had been ripped almost in every last spot. He was almost soaked in his own tears. His eye's though were still open at first glance he seemed dead but it was just exaustion. The cockpit had a disgusting smell to it, Duero new it was just BO but a mans BO was more noticeable then a womens, compared to smell at least. "Poor guy cried himself to sleep." were the only words said by Parfet as she helped Hibiki on the stretcher. Hibiki though was in another world.

The blue scenery was around him. Everything was from a fish eye view. All the pictures, grooves, edges were sharpened. This if you didn't know it was the pexis.

"Hibiki what do you think of this" A picture of Dita appeared infront of his eye's. Hibiki mearely fell to the floor. the pexis asked again "HIBIKI what do you think of her" Presenting the picture in his head he couldn't look away there.

"Stop it! I...I" Hibiki couldn't find the words his throat was soar.

"You what. What does this girl mean to you. Why do you like her company. Why do she coinside in your mind."

"I...I am Hibiki and I Love Her! I love her with all my heart. My only regret is not being able to tell her."

"What would you call Love? Mearly an attraction to another humanoid. Mearly a liking to be with one another"

"Pexis just leave me alone right now I just... I just need to find her."

"This girl you saw her she is no longer with the living how will you go about finding her."

"I know she's alive I know cause if you weren't here she would be dead if you weren't here I wouldn't have said those things."

"You know Hibiki. We've been through tough times you and I. Dita is..." The Pexis material suddenly went black.

Hibiki had been awakened by Duero. He had been awakened in the medical lab. The room had black curtains that hid space from the room. Four beds were alligned in a colomn. They were seperated by mear plywood cut outs which meant the body had privacy but voices were scarce unless the patient was alone. Duero who was standing in front of him held a needle in his hands. He seemed to be pleased that his medicine had worked. "O good your finally awake" Duero exclaimed almost cheerfully. "You gave us quite a scare there, I didn't know humanoids could sleep with eyes wide open. Facinating stuff."

"Huh..." Hibiki still hadn't fully returned to reality. Instantaneously Hibiki's expression turned from confused to being his usual pissed off mood. "Duero you really know the wrong time to wake me up. Me and the...the pexis." He was at a loss of words.

"I see this matter concerned you the pexis and Dita am I correct" Hibiki mearly looked away. He just didn't understand that last line what was he going to say. Duero handed Hibiki some pill's. They were just a plain white pill with a red line around the middle which meant it was a Tarrakien medical pill. "Take these I believe they will reduce the swelling in your throat, I know it will be hard but please try not to cry until your wound heals." Hibiki mearly tossed a pill in his mouth and swallowed and walked out the door. Everyone was nice to him. Hibiki on the other hand mearly wanted to go to one place were he knew he could be alone.

Hibiki later finally found his vanguard. He found himself not alone though. Misty had been in their waiting for him. She greeted him with a hug only to get knocked to the floor. All she could do was watch as he prepped up his vanguard some food and left.

Outside the moment he left the station a picture of BC appeared in front of him. "Hibiki what the hell do you think your doing? Get back to ship now and that's an order!" All Bc got though was a faceless expression as he continued to distance the ship. Eventually Bart had to get dragged off his ass to go chase Hibiki. Inside the vanguard however Hibiki's eye sight was worsening. he shed tears but with a blank expression on his face. Meia appeared next on the screen. Her dread was in close pursuit of Hibiki's. She tried to calm him down but this time Hibiki's ears had failed him. His eyesight was almost picture perfect but everything was deluted. seeing Meia on the screen he saw the kid from the SCARIEST OF THEM ALL MOTHER SHIP hell I didn't know what they called it but that was referenced. Hibiki's mind raced as he got put into a state of pure anger. Finally Meia said she would open fire if he didn't respond. He did respond alright. He unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle. Meia was obviously stunned by this and opened fire purposely missing though. With that Hibiki turned to a fit of rage pursuing a retreating Meia. Lunging his sword back and forth, inwhich he had no aim whatsoever and couldn't even hope to hit Meia no matter how close he was.

Things were way out of hand and BC ordered Parfet to hack into the vanguard and shut all systems down. It took a bit and Meia had a few close calls but when she finally got in 1,2,3 Hibiki was down. Gascogne's ship extracted Hibiki from space and brought him back to the Nirvana. When Hibiki next saw daylight he was approached by Meia who obvious was furious with the boy. She gave him a REALLY good slap to the face before retreating to get some coffee, I like coffe thus Meia shall like coffe. Hibiki though didnt budge during the slap. Not a flinch or a wince after, nothing. His whole body has going threw nervious break downs every few seconds he would have a charley horse in some abdomen that would make a man cry out in pain. Hibiki though just sat there and took it nothing had been worse then the last day. He was next greeted by Duero who had given him a shot that instantly put him to sleep. Later that day he was put into his room which he shared with Duero, and Bart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibiki tossed and tolled in his sleep. He was once again dreaming about Dita. He tried to reach her with all his might yelling "just a few more inches!" Then boom dead. Hibiki yelled as loud as he could "Somebody Wake me up!" and then all of a sudden freddy cruger appears and slits Dita's throat slowing infront of him, once again dieing. Welcome to your own nightmare bitch!" Freddy would yell. Duero though who had been at his side heared him mumble wake me up and thus did. Hibiki found himself sweating bullets. He didnt have a tempeture but was in fear. Almost to the point were he would black out and let his emotions take control of him like yesterday.

HIbiki woke up to find himself tied to a table with ropes. His arms had duct tape on them so he wouldnt get cut if he tossed and tolled. "Hey doc think you can get me out of here my arms are numb." Hibiki pleaded.

"Im sorry Hibiki but after a performance like that your going to be held until BC Meia and the captain have talked to you. And for the arms yes they should be numb I gave you this new medicine I found in storage which couldve numbed the claws of the sabertooth on Tarrak." Duero replied.

"What happened Yesterday? I can't recall a thing" Duero gave him a video that was almost CNN material. Himself leaving the Nirvana from one survailance camera. another of him have a blank expression of his face as he ignored BC and Meia. His face of complete anger when he went hostile against Meia. Yep it was all there. "Duero whats wrong with me? I nearly killed myself yesterday"

"Well we have never expierence this as non of us have expierence in male female relationships." Duero was cut off from the rest of his speech when goscogne entered. She had a deck of cards and a portable table.

"Doc i think i better handle this i know what he's feeling" Gosco mentioned showing him the way out. "So kid looks like you got yourself in a shit hole doesn't it." She passed out the cards to realise Hibiki's hands were tied up and he couldnt play. "Hmph well your no fun. So then... Yea... Here's my advise. Just forget her. Forget everything about her. When people say Dita, you will say Dita who? Thats what i did and look at me im a dumpy stagehand." She left the door thinking he got it.

"Man what the hell did i do to deserve this." Hibiki sighed. So he was supposed to never forget Dita eh.

A few hours later Meia showed up wearing her nightgown she was obviously drunk from a holiday of hers. Her mothers birthdate to be specific, no one knew but one this day every year she would drink herself till she stopped remembering. Meia, back to the story, still new what she was doing. "Heya shees that you no doing good eh? Looks donts get in fights wit me ands i don slaps you gat it?" She waltzed out of the door. Magno was the next to meet Hibiki. It had been almost an hour since Meia had left. She mearly came in gave him a nod.

"Hibiki when your ready come to my room and we will put Dita in the picture grave." From the episode gosco supposedly died she put gosco's in it. Not too sure if its the correct name for it but its good enough for me. The without another word the old lady left.

BC came in right after Magno. BC had nothing to say to Hibiki but mearly came into loosen the ropes enough so that if he felt like he was good enough to go he could.. Hibiki though never even noticed he was Daydreaming. Unfortunatly he did what he did in his daydreams. BC though left before the his subconscious mind controlled him.

In Hibiki's daydream, He was in Vandread Dita. Dita's Hair was once again in the way. Normally he would push it away then continue battleing this time however he let it be. Apperently in his Dream he entered it right as they just finished up the battle so all he really did was stair and brush at her hair. Dita was clearly enjoying it. They docked but didnt separate. "Mr. Alien im going to go to my room now." Dita said and instead of separating opened a hatch and disappeared. Hibiki was hysterical he wasnt going to loose her again. He tossed and furiously moved his hands. In real time though, due to these actions he managed to get loose from the untightened ropes. Back in disreality he found himself in the medical bay. He ran as fast as he possibly could to Dita's room. Before leaving the medical bay though he managed to cut himself on the leg and arm with a knife on his arm and a scalpal on his leg by pushing a cart, that had various utensils on it, out of his way. Somehow though in reality and disreality no one was there to notice him in the med lab or the hallways leading to Dita's room.. While running to her room however, Hibiki would fall every now and then flat on his face. Eventually he hit the ground hard enough to make his forehead bleed. He eventually made it to Dita's room. Pausing at the door to think of Dita's Privacy password that let her in. "Mr. Alien" he almost whimpered. The door opened and he fell down right there due to a lack of blood. Duero had showed up the next day finding him halfway into Dita's room blood staining the carpet and Hibiki was nearly pale. Once again he was taken to the med lab to get treated. "Damn you hibiki stop getting wounded your going to kill yourself at this rate." He later had to carry Hibiki to his bed as Barnett had cut herself with a knife and there wasnt enough room in sick bay. Duero though did notice that Hibiki was faceless. Gosco later told him that she told him to forget her foolishly and appearently his mind was trying to.

The next morning Hibiki was in his bed for the whole day. During this time he had one visitor. The ship was told not to go to his room as he was dillusional. One person though never got the message and had found herself in his room. The Visitor however, just walked in to find bart and get his ass to the navagation center. Hibiki's eyes glared as the door opened and light was revealed. "Its so dark in here" The female talked to the wall, not knowing she wasn't alone. At first Hibiki ignored her till she turned his back to him. She had long red hair. It didn't spiral like Dita's but it was good enough to get him. She could bearly see but was able to figuer out Bart was not in the room. In a panick he started gasping for air as loud as he possibly could. He was mearly trying to get her attention when he really did start actually not being able to breath.

Wheezing he was able to manage "Help." The girl who had thought she was alone was appearently not. Another help from Hibiki and she slowly walked to him thinking someone was dieing. Turning on the lights she saw him. His hand was clenching to his shirt as he tried to breath. The heart monitor next to him was going off the charts. Another screen showed his vitals which was dropping fast. This was the last he saw of the girl before everything around him slowly went black...

Hibiki woke in a daze. The girl was sleeping to his side holding his hand. He didn't care, he would never care for anything again. Hibiki pushed her hand aside. Due to this she woke. "Your awake!" she was truly happy. He though gave her a faceless expression.

"Who are you...Your not Dita." he excalimed coldly.

"O..umm my names Venessa. You know you gave us a scare there.When Duero came in your vitals and your heart were supposedly gone. Someone from up above must be looking out for you."

"I should've died. I wanted to..." he stopped he was not going to mention her name again.

"Hibiki woa stop there. We know your going threw tough times but suicide isn't the answer. Dita...She wants you to live. She doesn't want you to forget her. She doesn't want to see you like this. Am i right?" Hibiki scolded her.

"If i was dead why am i still here." Hibiki was getting confused.

Venessa blushed "I had to give mouth to mouth resistation. The oxygen mask had a whole in it... LOOK! I had to stand here out of my own time for 3 hours giving you mouth to mouth while you stabalized." Hibiki didn't care, he might've if it had been Dita but no not for Venessa. "HIBIKI! I just freaking saved your life and i do not deserve to be scolded for it!" Venessa yelled as she stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter and lots more are dedicated to my mom and to a Mr. wolfensoul9

Venessa blushed "I had to give mouth to mouth resistation. The oxygen mask had a whole in it... LOOK! I had to stand here out of my own time for 3 hours giving you mouth to mouth while you stabalized." Hibiki didn't care, he might've if it had been Dita but no not for Venessa. "HIBIKI! I just freaking saved your life and i do not deserve to be scolded for it!" Venessa yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Later the next day Hibiki had been sleeping facelessly for nearly a good 6 hours without being disturbed. Just for the fact I dont want to write what happened in his sleep im going to skip it to the point he got rudely awakened. Hibiki woke in a daze. He was in his room, on his bed. His bed was still just a metal bed that now started to smell of rust due to the one flood incident. There was a lady with red hair infront of him with a bucket. "Hibiki your the biggest jerk ever!" she yelled as she dumped the contents of the bucket on hibiki. It was water of course. The lady of course was Venessa, still pissed about the other day. "Hibiki I want an apology right now for the rudeness i was showed yesterday!" Venessa exclaimed.

Hibiki noticed she had yet another bucket and was not in the mood for speaking. "Look whoever you are just... just... just leave me alone." he pleaded to Venessa not remembering her name. Venessa stood there with the other bucket ready to pour it on him. Hibiki though slowly got up and headed for the shower room. Venessa stood there in disbelief that he was able to walk by her without throwing the bucket at him. With that she would leave the room.

Once again later that day, Hibiki emerged from the shower room. His cloths were drenched, he had never even taken them off. A white Towel was around his face as he attempted to dry himself off in wet cloths. Still dripping on the floor his stomach start growling like a mad man. Hibiki was somewhat afraid to go outside after such bad demonstrations. His stomach though had other things in mind. Controlled by his stomach he walked to the cafeteria still dripping on the floor. The halls were quiet, it was late and mostly everyone was in bed or getting ready for bed. Hibiki did meet one person it the halls, not really meet but saw, it was Meia. Meia was just entering the cafeteria when he caught a glimpse of her. She though did not and continued going on with what she was doing. Hibiki though felt guilty for the actions that he had been told of what he had done to meia. Uninstincively he would follow just to talk. He hadn't have company for days. Hibiki found himself at the coffe machine and that somehow he seemed to sneak by and not get caught by meia. With coffee in hand he got closer to meia...closer...closer... nearly at her back... little more...

"Hi meia!" he said trying to catch her off guard. Meia's left shoulder did a little unoticeable twitch. She was too well trained to be caught in a big surprise.

"So your finally awake? Its been awile since I've seen you like this." Meia commented.

"Mind if I can steal a couple minutes to talk with you before you give me a life changing comment and leave the room with that?" Hibiki asked sarcasticly.

"Umm sure" Meia replied. Hibiki took a seat directly to her right side. "Whats up?"

"Of course its about Dita"

"What about her?"

"Meia please, I just need some advice."

"Well we have never dealed with these types of emotions before. I though can tell you one thing. If you really want her back, wish... Wish as hard as you possibly can, if you do I would'nt doubt she would be filling up these halls with her laughter once again" Meia finished. Meia had no more to say to Hibiki and zoned him out. Hibiki puzzled at that fact she just told him to wish sat quietly and drank his cooling coffe.

Meia was first to leave when she had finished her coffe. However she did advise Hibiki to come to her room the next day. It struck a tear in Hibiki's eye. He had never went to her room when he had the chance. Why had he been so afraid to say that he cared her. The words easily came threw his mouth now but no Dita to hear him. So for a good 5 minutes Hibiki had once last cry of sanity, ending in a shout. The shout though seemed to be more demonic other then a cry for help.


End file.
